Valerie Tepes
Valerie Tepes is a Dhampir, former Head of the House of Tepes and the former leader of the Tepes Faction, a Male-dominated Vampire faction. Appearance She is described as a young woman with short blonde hair and red eyes. Issei states she is three or four years older than him and carries the beauty of both vampires and humans. Personality Due to the overusing of her Longinus, Valerie is shown to be broken in both heart and soul. In spite of this, she can still show some emotions like happiness. After she received a piece of the original Holy Grail, Valerie has begun to recover from the side effects. She shows more energy in interacting with others. History Valerie is the childhood friend of Gasper Vladi and the two grew up together, being locked inside the castle of the House of Tepes. She later assisted Gasper during his attempt to escape from the Vampire world, awakening her Longinus shortly after Gasper managed to escape. Her powers also indirectly led to her clan achieving greater power. She was appointed as leader of the Tepes Faction after a coup d'état created by Marius. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Elmenhilde Karnstein reveals to the Occult Research Club and Griselda Quarta about Valerie, her Longinus and her position in the Tepes Clan. In Volume 15, it was revealed that Valerie has somehow became the head of the House of Tepes and leader of the Tepes Faction despite being a Dhampir, and a female. Valerie formally appeared in Volume 16 and was presented as the King of Tepes Faction to the ORC members and later had tea with Gasper Vladi, Rias Gremory, Koneko Toujou, and Issei Hyoudou. She had two out of her three Holy Grails extracted from her by Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Marius Tepes, but the grail stolen by Marius was later returned to her. Unfortunately, the stress of having her second grail removed was too much for her body and was put in comatose. After the chaos done by Qlippoth, she was seen being carried by Gasper from the basement and was taken to Grigori's research institute. In Volume 19, Vasco Strada gave D×D a piece of the original Holy Grail, which was then placed on a necklace around Valerie's neck and ended up waking her from her coma. Azazel placed barriers around the Hyoudou Residence and Kiba's apartment so that the piece of the Holy Grail would not affect the surroundings and she can freely move around those places. In Volume 20, Issei was surprised to see Valerie in his house. She was sitting in a cardboard box, attempting to emulate Gasper. They spoke briefly, Valerie telling him that it was strange that she could not hear the voices of "everyone." Issei then revealed his worries over Ravel Phenex and Riser Phenex's safety, to which Valerie replies that they are probably still alive and he will meet them soon. Their conversation is cut short when Gasper finds her and proceeds to lecture her, upon which she laments on missing out on how much Gasper has grown. In Volume 21, Valerie takes part in the last stand against Qlippoth, she was carried by Gasper in his beast form who was protected her from incoming Evil Dragons. Once Apophis was separated from the Trihexa, Valerie and Gasper head towards above the beasts head to retrieve the Holy Grail to prevent them from resurrecting anymore Evil Dragons. Power and Abilities Dhamphir Physiology: Being half Vampire, Valerie has normal Vampire abilities but also immune to any of their weaknesses. *'Daywalker': Valerie is a Daywalker thus enabling her to survive contact with sunlight. *'Blood Consumption': Valerie can absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood. Equipment Sephiroth Graal ( ): Valerie's Longinus. The Sephiroth Graal has the ability to make contact with the principle of life, where Valerie has been forcefully told about how the life and soul is made. Due to the nature of the Sephiroth Graal, Valerie also takes in the mind and the concept of the dead, the living, and various other things as she uses the Holy Grail which resulted in her current broken state by the abundance of thoughts that enters her heart and soul when overusing the Sephiroth Graal. A side effect of the corrosion on Valerie caused by overusing the Sephiroth Graal is she can talk with the dead from the other world. Valerie's Longinus is a sub-species where she has a total of 3 Holy Grails instead of just one. * Animancy: Through the Sephiroth Graal, Valeire can control the principle of life, granting her abilities such as resurrection, regeneration bestowal and life renewal. * Soul Manipulation: Valerie can use the Sephiroth Graal to summon and control souls, as shown when she could summon the souls of the long dead Evil Dragons and subsequently revive them. * Resurrection: As long as the souls are intact, Valerie can bring the dead back to life as shown when she revived the long dead Evil Dragons. * Youth Inducement: Valerie can use the Sephiroth Graal's power over life to restore the youth of living beings as shown when she restored an 87-year old Vasco Strada's ageing body, back to his physical prime. Holy Grail Holy Grail: At the end of Volume 19, Valerie was given a piece of the original Holy Grail by Vasco Strada, which has allowed her, to a degree, to recover from the side effects of the Sephiroth Graal. Trivia *Valerie is the reason for Gasper's cross-dressing. *Valerie means “to be healthy, to be strong” and Tepes means “hill, top; top of head” in Turkish or just "a hill" in English. **Tepes in Olo means "water" and in Swahili the meaning is "braid". *Since Valerie comes from Romania her nationality is Romanian. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrid